


【楽ヤマ/82/双A】我那装b的alpha男友

by Yomiria



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: 是abo设定下的双a两个人都是社畜高速快车道八乙女乐这个怂蛋【不是总之适合什么都能接受的人





	1. 一、万事开头难

八乙女乐在给二阶堂大和告白之前，他从来没想过事情会变成这样。他一直以为，自己绝对会有一天，就像是所有故事里写的那样，命运注定一般遇见只属于他的omega。

八乙女乐是个alpha。不管是出生后的教育、职业、医疗还是各项福利都享受着顶级标准的一个群体，天之骄子顺风顺水这件事对八乙女乐来说就好像一日三餐这样自然。

他非常顺利地进入了一流企业，短短两年就爬到了精英云集的管理层。在他周围也几乎都是锋芒毕露的alpha们，就连平常的谈资都是那么些强硬又冷峻的气息。在这群人当中，他唯独只注意到了二阶堂大和。

二阶堂大和是个beta，比八乙女乐早两年入职，在一群精英里，中庸而又看似人畜无害的他是那么的格格不入。但是八乙女乐知道，这个人能够跻身于alpha中并且和每一个人都保持着友好而不过于深入的关系，是一种怎样的才能。

两年的时间不长也不短，八乙女乐没有邂逅他命中注定的omega，而是在某个夜晚，站在绚烂的霓虹灯下对着他的beta前辈告白了。  
对于八乙女这样的热血男儿来说，爱都爱了，ab也就ab吧，这年头找个beta的alpha也不是那么稀奇的事。然而他怎么也没有想到的，两人一身酒气地在高档酒店套间里热吻之后，他把前辈推倒在两米的大床上时，他发现了一件令人震惊的事实。

他的beta前辈，他妈的，是个，装b的alpha。

这天晚上，他们并没有成功奔向本垒。讲道理吧，八乙女乐虽然已经做好上了bata的心理建设，但是当他发现要上的并不是beta而是alpha的时候，他……怂了。

最终他们的第一次以互相射在对方的手心里告终。

八乙女乐依然成功地泡到了他的beta……哦不，是装beta的alpha前辈，如果我们不把他之后两次失败的尝试拎出来吐槽的话。  
就算是失败了，八乙女乐肯定也不是一开始就奔着那个方向去的。他其实也试想过说不定采取非肉体的交往方式会比较好——假如身为他新晋男友的前辈确实是beta的话实现可能还是比较大的，毕竟alpha才是欲望比较强烈的那一个。然而问题就在这里，欲望比较强烈的不止一个。

他当然也考虑过总有一天还是要奔着本垒冲一冲的事实，所以事无巨细地在网上查了各种资料。比如说两个alpha要怎么做的技术难题，做的时候会出现什么问题等等，他追的一个叫做“有个alpha男友的alpha是什么体验”的帖子里，甚至还看到过“每次先打架决定今晚谁在上面”这样触目惊心的发言。越看他越觉得，为什么身为alpha的二阶堂大和一开始对于谁上谁下这件事就没有过异议呢，他不介意被同样是alpha还是后辈的自己肛吗——好吧虽然还并没有成功实行就是了。

就在他还没有把心态从“肛自己的beta前辈”成功转换为“肛自己的alpha男朋友”的这段时间，他们之后的两次尝试都止步于八乙女乐临阵退缩。第一次八乙女乐射了二阶堂大和一嘴，好吧其实一大半还是在脸上和眼镜上，因为八乙女乐最后时刻还是怂怂地妄图拔出来。

第二次他射在了二阶堂的大腿内侧。这也许算是有些进步的吧，毕竟离最终的目的地距离还是近了很多。但是就在二阶堂以为这次大概是可以向本垒进发的时候，八乙女乐已经打算要提裤子了。

这简直就不能忍。

他把比自己小半岁的男朋友压在床头，气势汹汹地对着他咬耳朵。

“八乙女君，你要是再这么玩临门一脚刹车，哥哥可就只能勉强一下自己把你上了。”

八乙女乐理解了一秒，他满脑子都还是空白的时候，他感觉到他的前辈兼男朋友舌尖顶进了他的耳廓里。

“用后面～”

不是等等什么意思？？！！

喷在耳窝里的吐息带着温热潮湿的气息，还有些痒痒的。八乙女瞠目结舌地看着二阶堂撅着屁股跨坐在他腰上，一只手撑着八乙女的胸口，另一只手裹着黏黏腻腻的润滑剂探进了自己的后穴。他听到了液体和空气搅动发出淫靡的声音，趴在他胸前的二阶堂眯着眼，呼吸深深浅浅仿佛抓挠在他心口上。

他咽了一下口水，有些无力地抗议。

“等、二阶堂，等一下、二阶堂——前辈！”

“嗯……？”

二阶堂没有停下手上的动作，他只是从下往上地，朝着八乙女投过去一个不满的瞪视。

“我说你啊，到底在抗拒个什么……”

“不、不是……我只是、还没有做好……准备……”

因为前辈也是alpha啊。八乙女声音越来越小，并不是所有的alpha都是精虫上脑到把一切都归罪于本能的混蛋。

二阶堂终于停下了手里的动作，他抽出一张纸巾随意地擦拭着手指上的黏液，几不可闻地叹出一口气。

“性别这种东西有那么重要吗。你追我是因为我是beta吗，如果一开始就知道我是alpha的话你就不会追我了吗。”

“当然不是！但是……就算、就算不做爱也没关系……”他耳朵有些红红地，他看着二阶堂，对方的内裤已经褪下一半耷拉在大腿上，半昂着头的阴茎刚好能蹭到八乙女衬衫的下摆。他对这一切都视若无睹地，看向二阶堂镜片后墨绿色的双眼。“因为我喜欢你，前辈。”

他在二阶堂眼里读到了一丝笑意，二阶堂的嘴唇真的很软，八乙女根本没有用脑子转一转，他的身体就非常自然地配合着二阶堂的动作。他们已经接吻过很多次了，他熟知最适合自己的方式，和最能取悦对方的方式。他吞下对方的呼吸，再用自己的呼吸去填满，他听着二阶堂喉咙深处低沉的嗓音，这确实是他最喜欢的声音。

“是我想和你做。”二阶堂赤裸的上半身在灯光下散发出色气的光泽，他随意地撩起一缕额发，舌尖舔过唇角的液体。“因为我也喜欢你。”

八乙女乐想，在那个瞬间，他的本能确实是顺利地支配了他的身体。他全身的每一个细胞都叫嚣着，催促着，让他进入前辈的里面，让两个人成为一个整体。

他扶着二阶堂的腰，指腹触到的是被些微的汗气沁润而触手光滑的肌肤，柔韧的线条和充满男性的特征十分自然地糅合在一起。二阶堂用手指撑着八乙女的阴茎根部，顺应着重力的作用缓缓地坐了下去，直到整根的异物填满他的身体。

“唔——好紧、前辈的里面……要融化了……”

二阶堂居高临下地眺望着八乙女，啊可恶，这小子居然这么一脸很爽的样子。说实话，根本就一点都不舒服，润滑似乎也并没有足够充分，他能感受到内壁的摩擦力对异物全力的排斥，那甚至还带着仅仅停留在可忍耐边缘的钝痛。二阶堂咬紧臼齿，好几次把涌上喉咙的呻吟咽了下去。这可不能让他知道，这个傻小子肯定会停下来的。开玩笑！哥哥好不容易才让这个傻子克服心理障碍的好吗！趁着八乙女还没有开始冲刺，他开始试探着，缓慢地扭动腰肢，一边留意着避免更加深摩擦的钝痛，一下一下地绕着那根物体画出浅浅的圆。

应该就在这附近才对……该死的前列腺他妈的在哪儿！

这份试探的小动作在八乙女这里或许起到了反作用，他只觉得受到了隔靴搔痒一般的撩拨，他带着些微的疑惑抬眼，二阶堂半阖着左眼，浅浅的呼吸并不那么的匀称，被细细密密的汗液浸湿的鬓发贴在脸颊，勾勒着因为下颌肌肉用力而显得愈发流畅的线条。

“……二阶堂？你还好吗？”

“……嗯？没、事——”

没事就有鬼了！

他知道那是从咬紧的牙关中挤出来的声音。对于alpha而言这种性交并不是顺应生物本能的，肯定不可能像omega那样自然。他知道的呀，他应该知道的呀。  
八乙女轻抚上二阶堂的脸颊，拨开黏在一起的鬓发，然后把他拉向自己。他亲吻着二阶堂的耳垂，发出低沉的，呢喃一般的声音。

“前辈，放松～”

“——唔っ”

温热而湿润的吐息喷在二阶堂的耳窝里，触电一般顺着神经末梢蔓延出去的，让他半个身子都酥了。八乙女顺势撬开他咬紧的牙，舌尖纠缠在一起。  
他第一次知道，原来八乙女乐也会这种不带一丝一毫的攻击性，绵密而又悠长的深吻。他们这个吻持续了很长的时间，八乙女不厌其烦地一次又一次用舌尖摩挲着二阶堂所有的敏感点，久到他觉得自己所有紧绷的肌肉都软了下来，久到他几乎再也察觉不到后穴对异物的排斥感。他回应着八乙女舌尖的挑逗，继续用柔韧的腰肢画着一深一浅的圆，寻找着本应存在的某个位置。

“……唔——嗯っ！”

这个吻被唐突地中断，八乙女刚才突然浅浅地撞击的位置，除了摩擦力造成的微小疼痛之外，还有某种其他的，无法用语言描述的，轻微的仿佛触电一般的奇妙的触感。

你说这人是不是故意的呢，其实也没有那么重要。二阶堂微微地撑起上半身，不管怎么样这是个好的兆头，应该趁着身体还没有忘记去确认和巩固这种感觉。  
刚刚撞的那一下似乎让整个肉壁稍微收缩了一下，就算是八乙女这样的处男也能察觉到。此刻他和二阶堂大概是同样的想法吧，然后他突然注意到二阶堂的阴茎似乎比刚才昂起的弧度要更明显一些，非常自然地就伸手握了上去。

“不可以哦八乙女君。”还没用力那只手便被捉了下来，挡住了屋顶的光源，二阶堂的阴影整个覆盖下来。“今天是哥哥用这里在上你哦，明白吗。”

“但是——”

纤长的食指摁在他嘴唇中央，那个人好看的唇形勾起一点弧。

“不——行——～”

他真的很美。小麦色的轮廓被勾出一圈浅浅的光，在这当中反射着黯淡光点的汗珠顺着肌肉沟壑滑出流畅的痕迹，恰到好处的腰肢有着韧性但不过分纤瘦，扭动的时候拉伸着腹部的肌肉一张一弛。

“……没办法。”八乙女扶住二阶堂的腰，配合着他的动作浅浅地抽送着，用嘴唇和舌尖临摹着他肌肉的轮廓。

他开始下意识地顺着二阶堂磨蹭过的位置去感知，在轻微痉挛着的区域浅浅地一顶，结果对面也回应着他的动作收缩着，像是要吸进更深处那样。浅浅的三次之后，他再次在持续摩挲过的位置用力往深处一顶。

“啊♡～”

二阶堂的上半身突兀地跳动了一下，八乙女听到他发出和之前完全不一样的声音。

あったりだ

“哈……你这家伙、学坏了呢～”

“你在、说什么呢前辈……我可从来都不是、乖宝宝——呢！”

再次在同样的地方更加深入地撞击，包覆着八乙女阴茎的肉壁比之前更加激烈地痉挛着，猛然增加地温度和压强让八乙女的神志出现一瞬的恍惚。

“啊……前辈、里面……要吸进去一样……好棒——”

alpha的本能和绝佳的悟性起到了良好的作用，八乙女很快找到了适合的节奏，浅浅的一下一下地连续撞击同一个位置，再猛地顶到最深处。

“——嗯～”二阶堂被撞得一阵抽搐，脊背绷得笔直，视线所到之处是两颗肿胀的凸起，和正中央高高昂起了头，透明的液体止不住地从先端的铃口渗出，沿着凸起的脉络浸湿下面的毛发和大腿根部。

八乙女再次握住了二阶堂的阴茎，这次他没有阻止，或者说他没有余裕阻止。肉棒被整根圈在八乙女掌心里，食指抠进冠状沟，再用拇指碾着不停渗出透明液体的裂口。

“啊……啊～你这、家伙——啊っ！”

“别逞强了、前辈……你连、叫声都不一样了——呢！”

“嗯……废话——哥哥我又不是、omega……当然前面会更——啊っ”

他俯身下来用额头贴住八乙女的，“你别、太煽动哥哥……”

“哼、谁在煽动、谁呢！”

双唇撕咬在一起，然后很快地分开，二阶堂啃住八乙女的喉结，摩挲着从前往后留下唾液的痕迹。八乙女扶着二阶堂的后脑勺，交缠着，用对方的后脖颈磨牙。

那是刻在alpha基因深处的本能。

他们的呼吸混在了一起，粗重而杂乱，带着液体与空气振动的声音。

“唔……嗯……等、等等……要——啊っ！”

喷射而出的快感涂满他们的腹肌，二阶堂的趾尖蜷缩着紧贴在床单上，电击一般的触感从阴茎的根部沿着神经末梢蔓延到后穴，缩紧的内壁肌肉挤压着八乙女刚顶到最深处的阴茎。

“啊、可恶——前辈、前辈、我也っ——”

再也没有深深浅浅试探的余裕，每一下都朝着更深的位置撞击着，八乙女像是要把二阶堂嵌进自己身体那样紧紧地箍住他，比之前还要激烈的痉挛中，终于找到出口的精液满满地灌进直肠。

“啊っ～还、没？”

“等、等——还有——啊～”

他们倒在凌乱的床单上，等待着高潮的余韵从脚趾尖满满褪去。

 

“哈——你这家伙到底射了多少啊。”

二阶堂赤脚踩在地板上，白色泡泡的液体从肛门溢出些许，顺着大腿在床单上染出圆圆的浸印。

啊——真不爽，总觉得身体里有奇怪的东西。

他把手搭在浴室门把手上的时候，八乙女从背后勾住他的腰，舌尖一圈一圈地在后脖颈上流连。

大概，是这家伙留下的齿痕吧。

对，刚才他们互相用对方的后脖子磨牙的时候，刚好那么不巧被搞到射出来，结果牙齿根本一点力气都使不上，只有二阶堂脖子上挂着半个淤红的齿痕。

“前辈～你好色啊～”

“你有脸说？”

他听见身后低低的笑声，微弱的气浪喷在后脖子上，痒痒的。

“呐、前辈～再来一次吧～”

“那去浴室吧？”

 

————TBC————


	2. 二、听说这里是会议室

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：并不是只有会议室。

二、听说这里是会议室

 

八乙女乐坐在还挺宽敞的工位小隔间里，充斥着他耳朵的是四周噼里啪啦的键盘敲击声和跟客户电话中的虚情假意。

他今天还比较闲，该做的报表已经做完了，只需要等一个客户的电话就可以了——而且很大概率那位先生会把这件事拖到之后几日。如果是平常的话，他会在电脑屏幕上点开股市动态和金融新闻，假装着一副游刃有余的精英模样摸鱼。

但是今天，他点击鼠标的声音都透露着烦躁。

这一切的缘由都是因为坐在他斜前方位置的，年长他六个月大的男朋友。

二阶堂大和歪着靠在非常符合人体工程学的舒适椅背上，单手撑着下巴，偶尔在键盘上敲那么几下，敲击的节奏跟周围比起来也是显着那么一股子悠闲劲儿。他今天把左侧稍长的鬓发别在耳后，还拿了个俏皮的小夹子夹了起来，后脑勺多余的头发也被他用小皮筋绑了个袖珍的小揪揪，看起来根本整个人都年轻了两三岁。

好吧这个也依然不是重点。重点是，他绑起来的小揪揪下面一览无遗的修长脖颈上，明晃晃地露着半个嫣红的印子。

真他妈碍眼！

八乙女今天一整天根本就没办法从那一抹红上把眼睛拔下来。

“诶？二阶堂你今天换发型了？”某个打完电话的男性alpha同事路过二阶堂的工位边，停下来跟他搭话。“哇——这什么……该不会是、那个吧？”

“嗯？啊，你说这个？”二阶堂一脸无辜地摸了摸后脖子，露出有些轻飘飘的笑意。“嗯，就是那个呢～”

“嚯～你谈恋爱了吗？我都不知道呢。”

“嗯——算是吧。哎你们alpha真的都好冲动哦，也不管哥哥有没有腺体就这么啃，你说这玩意儿得挂多久啦。”

八乙女乐竖起耳朵，听着他们一脸嘻嘻哈哈地说着不知道是不是玩笑的话，脸色唰地就黑了下来。

“哇你交了个alpha男朋友吗，这还真是意外。”男性alpha把手肘搭在工位的隔板上，也一脸笑嘻嘻的模样。“不过如果是二阶堂的话，就算是beta说不定我也可以诶。”

“哈哈别开玩笑啦，你不是有个家境殷实的omega女朋友吗。”

“哈哈，被发现啦？”

怎么听怎么塑料的对话，八乙女乐额头蹦起两根青筋，手里的圆珠笔差点被他给撅断。

“二阶堂。”他站起身，帅气又端正的脸上绷着一副精英的表情。“部长叫你过去一趟。”

“哦——”

抹布alpha挥挥手回到了自己工位，二阶堂站起来，跟着八乙女走出办公室。

即将入夏的阳光明媚而尚不毒辣，沿着走廊一侧的大片窗玻璃撒了满地，二阶堂跟在八乙女身后，穿梭在金色与阴影的间隙间。走在前面的人不回头也不与他交谈，只看着这个背影，二阶堂也能猜到八乙女此刻大概并不是什么愉快的神情。他甚至是有些愉悦地，想象着他的小男朋友会采取什么样的行动。

八乙女停住脚步，一言不发地推开走廊另一侧的门，二阶堂随后也走了进去，那是一间宽敞而空无一人的会议室，每个星期整个部门的人都会在这里召开例会。

这又是演的哪一出呢，他想着，扭头想要向带他进来的人寻求答案，然而回答他的是关门与落锁的声音，和用力抓着他的胳膊将他整个人摁在长条会议桌上的男人。

“你这是什么意思呢，八乙女君？”

“我还想问你呢，前辈。”男人的上半身整个压了下来，嘴唇贴住他的耳垂。“你们alpha？我怎么记得前辈好像也是alpha来着呢，嗯？”

“是吗，谁知道呢～”二阶堂嘴角微微上挑，扯着八乙女的领带顺势啃上他的嘴唇。他们上半身贴在一起，交换着互相掠夺一般的亲吻。

“我说，这里好像是会议室吧？”

八乙女顺着二阶堂的嘴唇啃到了喉结，他发出含混的声音，手指一刻不停地挑开二阶堂的皮带扣。

“嗯？是啊。告诉你一个好消息吧，前辈。”皮带被轻而易举地松开，然后是西裤的拉链。“我曾经好几次见过部长带着年轻的女性使用这间会议室，每次都长达一个小时以上，但是从外面却什—么—都听不到～哦对了，如果我没记错的话每次都是不同的女性呢。”

你看，是不是很厉害。他勾起唇角，手掌顺着被褪到膝盖的长裤摩挲着二阶堂的大腿内侧，然后将一整条腿完全从裤筒的束缚中解放出来，而另一边还晃晃悠悠地耷拉着。

“所以呢～你是想要效仿一下吗，八乙女君？”

用被解放出来的双腿圈住对方的腰拉近自己，顺势再勾起他的下巴。是说这个距离欣赏帅哥的脸还真是赏心悦目啊，二阶堂不由自主地感叹了一声。

“啪嗒——”蹬掉的皮鞋摔在地上发出清脆的声音，八乙女握住二阶堂裸露的小腿肚把他摁在会议桌上。不愧是可以容纳一整个部门的会议室，就算整个人都躺上去也依然显得十分宽敞。是说！这个人为什么躺在会议室的桌子上反而看起来比躺在家里king size的床上还要骚呢！根本就是犯罪好不好！

而这位很骚的对象此刻正用穿着袜子的脚尖顺着八乙女的大腿缓缓游走到他的胯下，微微翘起的拇指勾勒着那里的形状。

“你勃起了呢～”

“是啊。不然前辈你认为我把你按在这里是为了什么呢？”

八乙女咧嘴笑了一下，伸手从裤兜里掏出一个小瓶子。那是便携装的润滑剂。

“呜哇～八乙女君你根本早就图谋不轨吧，连这种东西都准备好了。”

“我只是午休的时候在便利店看到顺手买了而已，哪里想到这么快就会派上用场呢。”灰色的眼睛眨了两下，露出一抹无辜的神采。“不过，它刚才已经被我加入每日必随身携带的名单里了，如果说前辈今后也这么随时随地不分场合勾引我的话～”

“随时随地不分场合的是谁啊！是说我有勾引你吗。”

“看来你是没有自知之明呢，前辈。”

他的手掌抚上二阶堂的内裤中央，贴近的温差透过布料一直传导至腹部深处，堆积起来的热量渐渐被塑成固定的形状，又在手指的触碰下膨胀着撑起布料，变成更加紧密的态势。

二阶堂当然也没闲着，他饶有兴致地将八乙女系得一板一眼的领带结溃散开，顺着修长的脖颈拉扯着将它弃在一旁，接着是衬衣上的透明纽扣，一颗、两颗……线条分明的锁骨和胸部肌肉在衬衣的阴影中若隐若现，二阶堂啧啧了两声，将领口扯得更开一点。

“哥哥开始沉迷八乙女君美好的肉体了——怎么办嘛？”

“哦……那我更要好好锻炼才行呢，为了让前辈一辈子都离不开我。”

“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈！你的脑回路到底是怎么长的啦！”二阶堂趴在八乙女胸口，揪着他的衣领笑得喘不过气。“不过，哥哥也很喜欢你这点就是了～”

二阶堂头顶发旋处的头发略过八乙女的鼻尖，痒痒的带着洗发水的香味。他抬高下巴蹭了一下毛茸茸的头顶，右手把被撑得有些满满当当的布料拉了下来。

润滑剂的瓶盖啪嗒一声被抠开，八乙女低头寻找着二阶堂的嘴唇，手指裹满黏糊糊的液体抵着微微开合的穴口探了进去。他这是第一次用手指探索这条穴道，指腹的触感和用那里顶进去的时候完全不一样，能够轻松地感知到十分微小的反应。比如说用指腹摩挲着布满沟壑的粗糙内壁，再用有一点指甲的部分轻轻搔刮有些硬的微小凸起，微微收缩的肉壁便会传来微弱而有节奏的颤动，非常像是要把手指继续往更深处吸的邀请。

手指忙碌于开拓工作的同时，八乙女也没让嘴闲着。他先是用牙齿解开二阶堂衬衣的纽扣——虽然说手不空是真的，但是很明显这里原本的设计就并不是适用于牙齿的好吗——所以他花费了颇有些功夫，而且看起来似乎还很乐在其中的样子。然后就着敞开的领口叼住二阶堂胸前的凸起，用舌尖绕着四周开始肿胀的颗粒游走一圈之后，顺势挤进了被唾液充分浸湿的裂口中。最后在嘴唇离开皮肤的瞬间，响起了非常响亮的吮吸声。

“八乙女你干嘛……”

“这样除了我就不会有别人看到了。”继续种着草莓的人给出了理直气壮的回复。

啊——是说堂而皇之把后脖子的齿痕露出来的事吗。始作俑者露出了了然的微笑，但是还是得装出一副非常无奈的样子叹着气。

“我说你啊，小孩子吗。”

“小孩子？”

八乙女把手指抽出来，自以为非常帅气地解开皮带扣，展示了一下从拉下来的内裤边里弹出来的兄弟。

呜哇，不带这样的吧讲道理。二阶堂忍住扶额的冲动：“行了赶紧进来吧你个大龄儿童，还要捅到什么时候。”

“诶、但是……”

“叫你进来就进来！”二阶堂伸腿勾住八乙女的脖子，用力往下一压。

“知道了知道了，前辈别把内裤挂在我脖子上啊，等下还要穿的吧。”

总之，第二次的进入顺利了很多，八乙女也非常快速找到了上次验证完毕的位置。

“……啊～八、乙女，再、深一点……嗯～”

“前辈、别——腰、停不下来……唔！”

饶是会议室的长条桌此刻也发出了嘎吱嘎吱的摩擦声，二阶堂双腿搭在八乙女的脖子上晃悠着，上半身在光滑的桌面上有节奏地摩擦。

“咔嗒——”

就在这个时候，上了锁的门把手传来转动的声音，正在兴头上的两个人仿佛出现硬直一般定住了。

“诶？门锁上了。”

“但是门口的小板子上没写使用部门和时间诶……”

隔着门板隐约传来女性交谈的声音。

“是哦……啊！我知道了！肯定是隔壁部门那个变态部长！”

“哦！你上次说过的……那个变态！”

“没办法，去找找别的会议室吧。”

交谈声混在高跟鞋的嗒嗒声里逐渐远去，硬直的两人这才松了口气。

“八乙女君，说好的隔音很好呢？”

“啊——嗯，可能我记错了吧～”

八乙女继续挺着腰往里送，一只手扶着二阶堂的大腿根部，另一只手半是玩笑地揉捏着大腿中央的囊袋。

“那前辈得注意别发出太大的声音才行了呢～”

这！个！浑！小！子！

等八乙女再次顶到最深处的时候，二阶堂猛地绷紧括约肌，非常满意地听着八乙女发出尾调上扬的惊呼。

“你也是哦～”

“前辈你真的太坏了。”八乙女搂着二阶堂的腰把他捞起来，低着头咬住他被唾液润湿的嘴唇。

“这样就不会发出声音了吧，嗯？”

唾液被舌尖搅乱发出淫靡的水声，混杂着急促的喘息和喉咙深处沉闷的轻哼。二阶堂射精的同时，他体内也被八乙女的精液灌满。他攀着八乙女的肩，嗅到了隐没在类似于皮革的味道下，半燃烧的雪茄的香气。

“哈哈……你的信息素闻起来似乎不太便宜呢～”

“闭嘴啦……”

看来等会儿得把通风打开才行，应该说万幸的是这满屋子的雪茄味并不会触发烟雾报警装吗。

 

——————

 

八乙女坐在黑色的小方皮软椅上，有一下没一下地推着扩胸器。这里是公司顶楼的健身房，而他的对面，用粗糙毛玻璃隔起来的淋浴室里正传出隐隐约约的水声。

今后要怎么面对那间会议室呢，八乙女漫无目的地瞎想着。一不小心就全射在了里面，就这么不弄出来一直呆到下班也不太妙，于是他提议使用顶楼健身房附带的淋浴室。但是清洗那里的时候被别的同事撞见了会更加不妙，所以他坐在正对着淋浴室的位置担任放哨加守门的职责。

明明什么都看不见，但是他还是不由自主地想象着毛玻璃对面的光景。站在花洒下赤身裸体挂着细细密密的水珠，被手指扩张开的秘穴中，曾经属于自己的体液滴滴答答黏黏糊糊顺着大腿内侧滑落……

他咽了口唾液，强迫自己压下下腹堆积起来的热度，把注意力拉回眼前的扩胸器。

白色的热气从敞开的玻璃门溢出，二阶堂一脸清爽地用毛巾擦着头发上的水滴，捡起搭在门外的长裤和衬衣往身上套。

“洗好了？我也去冲一个。”

“嗯。”

八乙女路过二阶堂，闻到他身上传来沐浴露的香味，然后他走进淋浴室，关上玻璃门。

根本是一进来他就后悔了。

淋浴室里像是刚蒸过桑拿的房间一样雾茫茫的一片，鼻子里充盈着和二阶堂身上一模一样的沐浴露的味道，他刚压下去的热度连带着运动完的肾上腺素一起，呼啦一下又全部冲回了胯下。

很好，江户的男儿从不认输。他用右手完美地解决了一切。

 

——————

 

二阶堂一屁股坐进八乙女车子的副驾驶，把半个身子陷进软软的坐垫，拉过安全带扣进座椅另一侧固定住。

快下班的时候他们约好今晚去八乙女家，顺便把周末买的酒库存清掉一点。

汽车驶过熙熙攘攘的街道，二阶堂看着窗外飞速掠过的商店，发现他已经差不多记住了一大半。

“二阶堂，你为什么要假装自己是beta。”

等待红灯的时候，八乙女盯着前面的车窗，突然没头没脑地问道。

“嗯？当然是因为alpha很麻烦啦。”

你知道的吧，哥哥我最怕麻烦了。二阶堂左手搭在窗沿上撑着下巴，他盯着车窗外斑马线上的人群，随意的语气让人分不清是玩笑还是真心。

“贴上来的omega什么的也很难对付。beta多好啊，轻轻松松没有压力，不显眼，也不会被别的alpha当成假想敌搞的紧张兮兮像是打架一样。”

路口的红灯跳了一下转为绿色，二阶堂斜着眼睛往八乙女的方向一瞥，对方推着档杆启动车子继续往前走去。

“而且啊，还会有傻乎乎的alpha来跟哥哥告白呢，噗～”

八乙女继续往前推了一个档位，他十分短暂地看了一眼偷笑出声的二阶堂，踩着油门的脚继续用力压下去。

“傻乎乎的还真是对不起了……”

一段时间的沉默之后，八乙女一边转弯驶进公寓旁的地下停车场入口，发出了小声的嘟囔。

“别闹别扭嘛。你这样很好哦，哥哥我真的很喜欢呢，八乙女君～”

车子稳稳地停进车位，二阶堂松开安全带，凑到右边在八乙女脸上吧唧了一下，扭头就去拉车门。

然而车门纹丝不动。

身后的人手掌咚在车窗上，八乙女下巴搁在二阶堂肩膀上，随着骨传导的震动发出低沉的声音。

“前辈，你觉得在车里怎么样。”

“不怎么样呢。哥哥开始后悔是不是帮你打开什么新世界的大门了。”

八乙女伸手把副驾驶的椅背放平下去，在二阶堂耳边说：

“晚了，前辈。”

“好吧。”

二阶堂嘴角提了起来，他勾住八乙女的脖子拉着他倒在椅背上。

“哥哥我负责就是了。”

 

————TBC————


	3. 三、嘿帅哥，兜风吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 海风和踩在沙地上的赤脚和野战～

穿着素色和服的中年妇女跪在木制地板上，没有发出任何声音地拉开了隔间的拉门。八乙女乐对着她点了点头，从拉开的仅供一人出入的空间走进室内。  
还算宽敞的个室内摆着一张不大的矮桌，戴着眼镜，有一头和八乙女乐一样灰发的中年男人一言不发地坐在榻榻米坐垫上。八乙女径直走到桌前，也没打招呼，一屁股在中年男人对面盘腿坐下。

中年男人作出一副非常不满地模样，将手中的菜单啪地丢在桌上。

“没规矩。”

八乙女瞟了一眼对面同样盘腿坐着的中年男子，没有作声。

八乙女宗助，八乙女乐在职的星影集团东北分部的总负责人，还有一个身份，是八乙女乐的父亲。虽然有段时间没见，不过父子俩都没有交谈，各自点完菜之后，方才的中年妇女拿着菜单离开了房间。

 

今天下午些的时候，他在公司厕所的洗面台碰到他正在交往中的男朋友，一边洗手一边跟对方搭话。 

“明天就是周末了，二阶堂你有什么打算？”

“没想好呢，不过我今天下班约了人。”

“嗯，我今天下班也有别的预定。你约谁了？”

“中学时的一些熟人。”

淅淅沥沥的水声中，二阶堂冲着手上白花花的泡沫。

“诶，你还和以前的同学有联系吗，有点意外。”

“同学……倒不如说是社团的家伙。”他从镜子里瞥了一眼旁边的八乙女，果不其然在对方脸上看到了好奇的神色。“嗯——轻音社。”

原本以为八乙女一定会吐槽说不适合什么的，没想到对方却露出一脸纳得的表情，啊真是的你到底在纳得个什么。

“那明天要不要一起出门，去远一点的地方。”

“啊——”二阶堂在池子里甩了甩手指上的水珠，然后扯出一张纸巾。“行啊，明天再联系？”

“ok，回头给你RC。”

 

“啪——”一个文件袋被八乙女宗助扔在桌上，中断了八乙女乐不算太长的回忆。“最近我听说了一些事情。”

八乙女乐抓起文件袋，从里面掏出一叠不太薄的照片。照片上是他和二阶堂大和，地下车库、购物街上、二阶堂家的公寓楼下，从服装来看应该是持续有段时间了。

“这谁拍的，怎么把我拍这么矮，还有二阶堂也比这要瘦。”

他回想了一下手臂搂住二阶堂腰部的触感，最终还是决定把照片收起来不动声色放在自己旁边。

“所以这是真的？你和照片里这个男性在交往？”

“对啊。”原本他也没打算否认或者敷衍。“你想要我们拍给你就好了，干什么去花这冤枉钱。”

“混帐小子！”八乙女宗助竟然又掏出另一份文件夹往八乙女乐脸上丢，然而却在到达目的地之前被后者稳稳地接住了。“你知道他是谁吗！这可不是你能够招惹得起的！”

这份文件相比之下就要薄很多了。八乙女乐从里面掏出一份像是个人资料一样的东西，印在纸上的照片是一位初老的男性，穿着朴素但一看就造价不菲的和服，棱角分明的五官和锐利的双眼显露出一股不怒自威的气势。千叶志津雄，星影集团的创始人、现任集团董事长，和一大堆除了字多之外不知道有什么意义的头衔。

尽管八乙女乐也算是星影集团总部的员工，但是他印象中公司的负责人似乎是个二十多不到三十的年轻人，对资料上的男性反而十分陌生。他有些不明所以地翻完了全部资料，然后抖了抖文件夹，一张照片顺着他的动作飘在桌上。

是二阶堂大和。

他正从一辆一看就知道不是八乙女乐买得起的车上走下了，而在他身后的车窗玻璃上，赫然映着千叶志津雄的半个侧脸。

“所以呢？”

八乙女乐把文件夹放回桌上，看向他老爸的脸上没有什么波动。

 

“你如果想让我们分手的话，就让二阶堂亲自来跟我讲。”他嘴角勾起一个无所畏惧的弧度。“不过即便如此我也没打算分手就是了。”

之后这顿饭，父子俩都吃得十分沉闷。

 

二阶堂大和从车站里走出来，然后打了一个悠长的哈欠。

高中的时候被同班的小个子拉进轻音社，然后就这么一直混到高中毕业。在中学时期完全不会和同学深交的他，却在这里结识了一帮有趣的家伙，不知不觉间拥有了第一批对他而言非常特殊的朋友。

多年后再次聚首，这群人居然在卡拉ok一直唱到深夜，是说哥哥我年纪大了真是折腾不起了。

然后他走到自家公寓楼下，在那里他看见一辆相当眼熟的几乎完美融进夜色里的黑色SUV，银灰色头发的帅哥双手插在外套口袋里，倚着车门凝望夜空的侧脸形成完美的45度仰角。

这个时候，二阶堂只想假装什么都没看见掉头就走。

“哟，二阶堂。”对方转头看着他，竖起的食指勾住车钥匙在空中转了两圈。“兜风吗？”

“我说，现在还是周五吧。”

八乙女看了一眼手腕上的手表，勾起一抹意味不明的笑。“嗯……还剩十分钟。”

“哈——你应该感谢哥哥今天还没喝酒。”

认命地叹口气，二阶堂走向副驾驶，拉开车门弯腰坐了进去。八乙女也钻了进来，一只手拉过安全带，另一只手把车钥匙捅进方向盘下方，一片黑暗中仪表盘亮起了幽绿色的光。

“去哪儿。”

“随便。”

“随便？”

“是你这么大半夜蹲在哥哥家楼下说要兜风的好吗，八乙女君。”

二阶堂拉过安全带，身子往下陷进椅背里。

深夜郊外的公路上一辆车都没有，八乙女瞄了一眼后视镜，把定速巡航设置在了100码。

“呐、二阶堂，我今天下班是去见了我老爸。”

“哦。”

对方或许是困了，对八乙女的话题没有表现出丝毫的兴趣。八乙女把双手搭在方向盘上，继续往下说。

“我老爸，是八乙女宗助。”

“诶？！东北分部的八乙女宗助？！”二阶堂弹起上半身，往前坐直了身子，“啊——那个大叔居然是你老爸……对哦，姓都一样。真是服气了，我从前就很不擅长应付他的啦。”

虽然有预想过说出自己老爸名字的时候二阶堂可能会有认识的可能性，但是现在看来似乎比自己想象中还要熟悉的吗？

“嗯，然后我老爸知道我们在交往的事了。”

啊，果然是这样。二阶堂露出一脸相当麻烦的表情，但似乎也并没有心虚或者厌恶一类的情绪。

“然后，他还给我看了你从千叶志津雄车上下来的照片。”

二阶堂搔了搔头皮，像是放弃了一般缓缓开口。

“那个、是我老爸。我和那个人……也就是所谓的、私生子。”

“诶？！”之后从右边传来了和预想不太一样的惊呼声。“什么啊，原来不是包养的小白脸吗。”

令人尴尬的沉默笼罩在整辆车内，过了一会儿，八乙女听见左边传来有些咬牙切齿的声音。

“八乙女君，别以为你长得帅哥哥我就舍不得揍你了。”

 

二阶堂从车里走下来，踩在沙子上发出簌簌的响声，夜风携着有些腥潮的咸味，吹起他的鬓发拍打在脸颊，痒痒的，揉在细碎的海浪声里。八乙女从另一边下来，从手里拎着的便利店袋子中掏出罐装的啤酒，隔着车头抛给二阶堂大和。

“哦！你准备得倒充分。”撞进掌心里的铝罐还是冰的，表面凝着一层细细的水珠。尽管已是初夏，在深夜里还是有一些微凉。二阶堂脱掉鞋子，盘着腿坐在引擎盖上，八乙女似乎是有些无奈地笑了一下，靠在他旁边站着。

用单手抠开啤酒的拉环，二阶堂仰着脖子往喉咙里灌了几口充满碳酸的冰凉液体，盯着漫天的星星就像是在发呆。

然后他说。

“其实从一开始，我以为自己和其他小孩并没有任何区别，只是我的老爸年纪比较大，也比较忙。之后再大一点，老妈开始定期哄我吃药，虽然并不知道那是什么，但是老妈非常郑重其事地要我一定保证按时吃，所以久而久之也就变成了习惯。  
“后来，几乎是同一时期，我知道了自己一直以来都在吃的是某种抑制剂，和那个人真正的家庭成员。”

二阶堂好几次把易拉罐送到嘴边，又放了下来。他们都保持着眺望星空的姿势，目光不曾交汇过，但是他们都知道，二阶堂在讲，而八乙女在听。

“我曾经很厌恶自己这种不齿的身份。我开始拒绝与那个人交流，也很少呆在家里。你信吗，想要巴结讨好那个人的家伙们趋之若鹜地聚集在他情人的房子里，堆积起来的污秽与贪婪简直让人喘不过气。那个人正妻的儿子也是alpha，一出身就含着金汤匙处处高人一等，而我就得被困在不怀好意的目光中用药物伪装自己的性别。根本就是、狗屎一样。“

如果能够憎恨的话，那一定一切都要轻松很多。但是那不过是个年纪都能当爷爷的，卑微又胆小的男人，小心翼翼地，用各种价值不菲的物品做出讨好的态势。真的太可悲了，可悲到觉得自己简直就是一出闹剧。

“20岁的时候，那个人终于单独和我见面。那天他讲了很多，关于他一直都知道的事情。我第一次看到他说那么多话，突然就觉得，好像一切都没那么重要了。毕业后在集团内混个闲职，什么派系什么夺权什么纷争统统与我无关，用beta的身份过一辈子似乎也没有什么不好。  
“你不是想知道为什么我要假装beta吗。从一开始，那只是为了安安静静活着而已。”

很扯对吧，这种事情。

他把手里喝光的啤酒罐捏扁，打着赤脚跳下来，将扭曲的铝罐扔进便利店的袋子里。

“二阶堂。”

他转过头，八乙女的银发在星辉中散发着微光。

“我老爸和老妈在我初中的时候也离婚了。所以归根结底来说我们也算是同性相吸？”

和哥哥我比起来你根本就是在温室里被养大的好吗，还有为什么这人总是能面无表情说出这样的台词呢。

但是他没有说出来，他只是带着微笑着走回八乙女的身边，沙子填满他脚趾的缝隙。他伸手抚摸着八乙女的鬓发，透明镜片下墨绿色的双眼倒映着漫天的星辉。

“随你怎么说吧，但是这不重要。”

八乙女俯身，他揽住二阶堂的腰，凝视着近在咫尺的颤动的睫毛。是啊，这一点都不重要，他心想。他吞咽下二阶堂的呼吸、他的体液、和他的自白。  
他们在即将窒息时分开，二阶堂凝望着八乙女仿佛快要融化的银灰色眼珠，用鼻尖摩挲着他的鼻尖。他右手从八乙女的胸口缓慢地下移，掠过紧实的腹肌，细腻的小牛皮腰带，隔着裤子的拉链把手掌贴上去，感受着某个器官在沉稳而有力的脉搏中膨胀。

他用手指轻轻敲了两下，嘴角是诱人的光泽。他说：

“要做吗。”

“可以吗？”

“反正、这里也没有别人。”

 

松开的裤腰顺着手指的力道滑落至膝盖，八乙女右手绕进二阶堂大腿内侧的曲线，逐渐收紧的指腹陷进柔韧的臀部肌肉。接着他用力把搭在他前臂上的整条腿腾空抬起，呈现出M字右半边的姿态。松垮的裤腿盖住了二阶堂的脚后跟，他的足弓绷得笔直，脚趾尖蜷缩在一起。

八乙女并没有一鼓作气地顶进去，他用龟头摩挲着每一条沟壑，被充分润滑后的甬道变得柔韧而灼热，随着缓缓深入的异物发出微微的颤动。

二阶堂把身体的重量卸在身后的车门上，手臂环住八乙女的脖子，随着下面的深入将身躯紧贴在一起。八乙女空闲的左手从衬衣下摆探入，从侧腹的凹陷为起点，顺着脊柱骨骼的突起一寸一寸地向上爱抚着，光滑的后背肌肤，线条流畅的肩胛骨。他用求知欲开拓着新的区域，用手掌感知着对方身体发出欢愉的颤栗。

“喂……你今天、唔……很、缠人——”

“不喜欢？”

如果他毛茸茸的头顶上有耳朵的话，那一定是耷拉下来的。二阶堂毫无防备地撞进银灰色的眼眸中，那里满满的都是水光。

这根本就是犯规。

“哈……我有这么说吗？”

二阶堂不知道自己为什么要叹气，他觉得所有关于alpha的刻板印象都应该被改写才对。你有见过做爱中途被抱怨而变得这么可爱的alpha吗？

是说我也没什么资格讲这话就对了。

倒映在八乙女眼里的二阶堂脸上浮现出有些恍惚的笑，他勾着八乙女脖子的手肘用力把对方拉向自己，八乙女显然没料到他会有这样的动作，嘴唇撞在一起的时候甚至还磕到了牙齿。但是，当二阶堂的舌头滑进他嘴里的时候，磕到什么对他来说都变得无所谓了。

来不及吞咽的唾液和闷哼从彼此的嘴角溢出，八乙女很清楚，这是缺氧的征兆，于是他把新鲜的空气还给二阶堂，顺着唾液的痕迹啃到了肩窝，再从脖子向上抵达了耳垂。

含在嘴里的耳垂柔软冰凉，二阶堂的耳垂很薄，他总说这是薄情的象征，但是八乙女从来都不这么觉得。舌尖沿着耳廓蜿蜒而上，每次吐气的时候，他都能感觉到二阶堂一瞬紧绷的身子和想要躲开的生理反应。但是他并没有躲，只是从喉咙深处发出听到让人骨头都要酥掉的轻哼。

“前辈，和我在一起……其实是计划外吗？”

他把舌尖探进耳廓中央那个小洞的边缘，用气音低语。

“是呢……但是，这个计划外、还不赖？”

“为什么是疑问句——呢！”

八乙女在二阶堂体内的部分一直持续着浅浅的，擦着内壁摩挲的微小撞击。他们一直以来的欢爱都是激进的、用要把对方吃掉的气势碰撞着。然而今天八乙女却下意识地选择了这种缠人的、有些不够帅的、但或许是他能够做到的最温柔的方式。或许是室外夜晚幽暗的光线让这一切变得唯美又浪漫，又或许是他刚触碰到二阶堂藏在暗处的部分，而不自觉溢出的怜惜。

二阶堂体内一直持续积累着的浅浅的快感，在突如其来的用力撞击下突破了顶点，紧接着抽出到一半的阴茎牢牢地勾住前列腺，洪水决堤一般侵袭全身的神经末梢。

“啊啊啊——！”

他像是触电一般痉挛着，用力到发白的指节陷进八乙女后背的衬衣里。踩在沙子上的左脚一瞬竟然有些发软，他贴着车窗往下滑了些许，然后被八乙女撑着胯骨往上抱了起来，悬空的双腿下意识地环在八乙女的腰上。

“前辈，你这是、用后面高潮了吗。”

真可爱。混杂在充满情欲的目光中的呢喃声，二阶堂下意识地躲开他快要把自己灼穿的视线，余光却掠到了自己映在后视镜里的倒影。

完全沉浸在高潮中快要融化的墨绿色眼眸，生理性的液体冲破泛红的眼眶，顺着喉结一直滑入半敞开的胸口。

啊——我竟然也会变成这幅淫乱的样子。他半是恍惚地想着，手指无意识地抱紧八乙女毛茸茸的后脑勺。

全部、都是你的错。

但是从他嘴里吐出的，却是完全不同的话语。

“啊～八乙女……喜欢……”

“嗯——我也，喜欢、前辈……”

因为高潮而收缩的内壁挤压着八乙女的阴茎，他再也没有余裕，控制不住地挺进着腰身。二阶堂被他撞得一阵抽搐，后背贴在车窗上一上一下地摩擦了。  
啊，还好买的是SUV，不然他明天肯定会腰痛。

八乙女毫无目的地瞎想着，抽出到极限的阴茎只有龟头还埋在里面，然后又再次用力顶到深处。

“啊～啊啊啊——～”

一瞬让人几乎要晕厥的快感一直传导至二阶堂的脚尖，像是力气被抽走一般的浮游感中，某种非常类似于强烈的尿意的异样，接着透明的前列腺液从颤抖着的铃口喷涌而出。

“啊～前辈、前辈——唔！”

体内被精液填满的同时，二阶堂越过八乙女的肩头眺望着的星空，比任何时候看到的都要璀璨。

 

八乙女下巴靠在二阶堂的肩膀里，粗重的喘息喷在车窗玻璃上，凝成一团细小水珠的雾。射精之后他依然保持着抱住二阶堂悬空的状态，也不肯把阴茎从二阶堂体内抽出来。

“我说，是哥哥的错觉吗，你今天在撒娇？”

八乙女没撒手，他只是把脑袋埋进二阶堂的肩窝里蹭。

“……前辈只要当我一个人的alpha就好了。”

“笨——蛋——是说能不能别擅自在哥哥里面变大呢？”

于是他终于乖乖抽出来，把二阶堂放下来然后让他俩穿好裤子。

“困了？”

“嗯，有一点。”

其实根本不是一点。他抵着八乙女的额头，觉得自己全身都软绵绵的。

“那之后就交给我吧，嗯？”

轻吻落在二阶堂刘海的发梢，他眯着双眼，用手指绕着八乙女四处乱蹦的发梢。

“嗯。交给你了。”

 

清晨的阳光越过窗帘的缝隙洒在二阶堂脸上，他睫毛颤动了几下，不情不愿地把沉重又干涩的眼皮掀开了一条缝。

然而，近在咫尺的是某张看起来或许还有些可爱的，安安静静的帅哥的睡脸。  
啊可恶，所以说帅哥什么的简直犯规嘛。

二阶堂努力用迟缓到几乎转不动的大脑回忆了一会儿，昨晚回到车上之后大概他很快就睡着了，之后的记忆非常的暧昧，以至于他完全不记得怎么出现在酒店的大床上的。

“……二阶堂？醒了？”

大概被自己微弱的动作弄醒了，八乙女眯着双眼把身边的男朋友捞进怀里，再轻轻地啄了一下睡到裸露的额头。

“唔……没醒。”

往八乙女怀里蹭了蹭，二阶堂找了个舒服的位置继续闭上双眼。

他听见上面传来轻笑的颤动。

“前辈，一会儿我们去海边散步？”

“嗯……”

“然后躺在长椅上晒太阳怎么样？”

“……嗯”

或许就这样在床上赖一整天也不错吧。

他用下巴蹭了蹭二阶堂的头顶，然后也闭上双眼。

晚安。

 

————TBC————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有最后拉灯的半辆车了！下一章剧情倒是想好了应该很多汁但是什么时候更新不知道！


End file.
